


A Relentless Desire To Hold You

by Small_Nebulite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Decide your Sun/Moon Legendary, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Just to get rid of the sex tags, OT-Original Team, Oral Sex, Pokefandom, Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, Your partner is Decidueye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Nebulite/pseuds/Small_Nebulite
Summary: A story that collides with the Sun/Moon and Ultra Sun/Moon.You, the Kantonian Champion, had moved to Alola for a new, fresh start.  You stumble upon your island challenge with a few friends, and make a noticeable rival.  As you then become the first Champion of the region, alternate versions of evil teams came to take over the world.  However, you defeat them all with ease and return everything back to normal.The end.At least that's how you had thought it would end.  New trouble stirs as a particular villain cannot release his grudge and demands revenge.  He does his work quickly and quietly, as you are unaware.  Once you start to notice things, that's when you decide to get an old rival to help you....





	1. Unruly Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually my first fanfic, yay~  
> Anyways, I thank everyone who came by to read my work.  
> I'm not promising smut immediately, so it may be a bit slow at first.  
> You are 20, and Guzma is 23 (sounds right I guess) everyone aged so it doesn't sound wrong.  
> Yes profane language is involved cus Guzma is a gangsta and sex is involved, so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I had the damn guts to remake this thing all over again so…yeah. Inspired by pinkempress’ ,An Otherworldly Lust; But For What?, story because the whole plot of my story was to end up something similar like hers, but not quite. So…I thank the author for bringing me back to give me the urge to write again :)
> 
>  
> 
> Since Guzma is probably around 23 (sounds about right, yeah) You are 20, and everyone else like Lillie, Hau, and Gladion are around 18-19 as well. So…Lusamine is mad at her children for like 9 years and hadn’t stopped to do anything with Cosmog now, or they all left her when she went crazy a year before you moved :p The second thought is better.

Your days in Alola were frankly dramatic, you would say.  How, exactly?

 

As you moved from Kanto, being their Champion and such was actually heartbreaking when you had to leave.  Alola was a tropical region, and was not quite as big when their islands are combine to all the others.  However, there was plenty enough to do once you finally had gotten your boxed belongings into your small apartment.  You neatly settled in, and had a lovely time meeting the Professor, as well as claiming a regional partner.

 

As if right on cue, you wound up on an island challenge with a boy around your age, Hau, and a timid young girl named Lillie.  Apparently, Lillie was hiding from the Aether Foundation because the Pokémon in her bag, Cosmog, was ultimately special.  You saved Cosmog from a flock of Sparrows that were on the old bridge on Mahalo Trail.  You almost died as the bridge collapsed, but the island guardian, Tapu Koko, saved you from the raging bottom of the waterfall.  You ended up getting a stone that was supposed to be a Z-Ring, and that’s when you learned about Z-Moves from the island kahuna, Hala.  

 

You then met the nefarious Team Skull (in your opinion, was more of a gang, as well as less troublesome), met the team’s ‘big and bad’ boss, Guzma, who you deemed more as some sort of rival than anything else, found out the truth behind Cosmog and the Aether Foundation, tried to stop the president and Lillie’s selfish mother, Lusamine, discovered Necrozma, fought it as it transformed into a dragon-like being after fusing with Lunala/Solgaleo, and saved the ~~region~~ world from total darkness.  Then you became Champion after Kukui somehow made a Pokémon League in the midst of everything.  Splendid.

 

As you became Alola’s first Champion, things kinda fell apart with Team Skull as they were no longer ‘sponsored’ by Aether Foundation anymore.  Lusamine went back to what seemed to be normal after some rehab, and the Ultra Recon Squad who appeared during you island trials allowed you to use their Lunala/Sogaleo to travel through space and time to go through Ultra Wormholes to find legendaries and other rare pokémon.  

 

* * *

 

But yeah, things were back to normal, as you would say.  Although you were concerned about that rival of yours.  You knew that Guzma didn’t have a better life at his old home.  During your island challenge, you met his parents when ~~raiding~~ politely entering their house for advice.  When you talked to his father, of course you hadn’t realized that he was referring to his son as the “stupid bastard” who was a failure to him.  Then you also took notice to the damaged golf clubs.  You never knew why they were bent or broken, but it finally clicked into your head about how abusive his father is to him.  Still, Guzma was pretty much a cocky piece of shit, so you really didn’t hold any tolerance nor respect at him, even after Team Skull disbanded.

 

The only reason why you remembered these things was when you were on a daily stroll on Melemele to revisit Ilima and Hala.  You noticed the former boss on Route 2, sitting on the edge on the small cliff that lead to the beach where you would occasionally Mantine Surf.  Curious, you walked towards him.

 

“Hey.”

 

He turns to look at you, startled by your arrival.  “What’s someone like you doing’ here?” he asks.  You place a curled up fist to your hips, raising an eyebrow as well.  “I can ask you the same, Guzma.  Why’re you even here, moping around by the beach?” you retort.  He looks away, hiding his shame as he says, “None of your biz, kid.”  You pout, crossing your arms.  Kid?  Who the fuck has to right to call you kid?  Well, besides the people who are wiser and much older than you, but he isn't that old, right!?

 

“Excuse me, but from what I can recall I’m twenty years old.  I am not a kid.”

 

You could hear his smirk.

 

“From what I know, I’m older than you.”

 

“Only by three years!”

 

“Three years is a lot, ain’t it?”

 

“It is not, unless you haven’t had any friends to tell you the difference.”

 

“The fuck you say?”

He stands up, his height almost doubling yours.  You, however, were unfazed as you repeat yourself.

 

“Did you have any friends to tell you the age gaps there had to be in order to call a person ‘kid?”

 

He clicks his tongue, glaring down at you.  “Doesn’t matter how old they are.  I can call anyone a kid.”

 

“Especially to a two regional Champion that’s standing right in front of you?”  

 

“What you mean, ‘two regional’ Champion?”  His dumb expression makes you smirk and you whipped out your Kanto badges in front of his face.

 

“Eight badges…defeated the Elite Four and Champion in Kanto.  I’m surprised that nobody gossiped about me,” you puff out your chest.  His face is both perplexed and in awe.

 

You store them safely into your bag as you place both of your hands on your hips and stare smugly into his eyes.  He shakes off the dumb look and scowls.  "Whatever.  I don't need your swag thrown on me," he puffs and looks away.  You sigh and place two fingers against your right cheekbone.

 

"What was I here for again?" you ask.  He scoffs and sits back to lean on his arms.  You study him for a moment, until you realise the bruise that is not so particularly hidden under his sleeve.  "Where did you get that?" you pointed at his injury.  He looks to where you were pointing and pulls his jacket sleeve over it.  "None of you biz.  Now fuck off," he grunts.  You look back at his house.  

"It's your parents, isn't it?"


	2. Fake Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. This was saved into my notes. I edited it a bit so it's a little longer than what it was and so I'm going to do the same with everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba bum bummmm. I'm back my little Shroomishs (shroomish or shroomishs? Idk, so...)  
> Sorry for obviously not keeping my promise. I am a person who has stuff......things..... (TWD reference)  
> but blame it all on school and homework. When the weekend hits I'm gonna be all over this fanfic unless I'm out somewhere (booooooooo)  
> But I might as well post another (?) chapter after this one.  
> If you want me to make a fanfic about a TWD character I can do that. If I do, its the majority vote.

He said what? You cock your head to the side, obviously confused. "So....you're NOT doing anything wrong again?" you question again, getting a 'What-Do-You-Think-I-Am-Stupid?' look from the former leader. He swoops in closer to your face. "What do you think? I wouldn't be back in my damn parents' house, would I?" he spits at you. You huff and glare at him. "Well, now that you put it that way, you don't seem to even have the willpower to go back, right Guzma?" you glare up at him, who was slightly taken aback at your sudden snarl. He's too shocked to even throw anything back. It wasn't long until you noticed a large purple bruise on his forearm, causing you to soften your cold face. He followed your gaze and immediately crossed his arms, hiding the bruise. "Where did you get that?" you ask him. As a reply, he grunts and turns away from you. A sudden thought came to your head. "Are you being....." you realize something, but he cuts you off. "It ain't your deal," he snarls, obviously sensitive about the topic you were going to bring up. Before you actually met him, you stopped by into his house by accident during your island trial. You haven't realized until you came back after your first encounter with the 'big and bad' boss. His father talked poorly of him, which made you offended for sure. You heard no remorse from his father when he spoke about the fights that happened. "He was a good for nothin' bastard," you heard his father say. Person good or bad, it's not right for their parents to talk so lowly about them. His mother however, was in full denial of him taking part in gang activity. She also seems to never took suspicious to those OBVIOUS bent and broken golf clubs in their sitting room. Arceus, your anger just bubbles thinking of them! 

You are not allowing him to go back to that forsaken house. Not in this mood. Guzma however, didn't seem to show any care and continued to spit his old swagger back at you. "Stop fucking worry 'bout other people's business, aight?" he barks, but his eyes soften just a tad bit. You shake your head, bringing your stubbornness to the surface. "You. Pack. My apartment. Now." you snap. Now it's his turn to be startled. "You gotta be joking with me, right? You wouldn't really let me...." he trails off, seeing you tap your feet with your arms crossed. You pout at him with those soft lips of yours clashing with your cold, yet mesmerizing shade of (E/C) eyes. Damn...and with a slight smirk on his face he throws his hands up again in submission, and heads home to pack.

Well...now that you have a lead, it's best for the children to wait at home since you still don't know who the thief may be. You walk to the porch to leave a note saying to meet at the PokéCenter once he's finished. Then you sprint back, unaware that there is someone else watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! Another chapter hit outta the park. I hate myself for not keeping the 'long chapter' promise. Believe me, writing while having writer's block SUCKS. Since its Sunday (fuck) and Monday is usually a free day, you have a 90% chance of me posting tomorrow. (Noooooo Guzma is being abused, even as an adult ;-;)  
> *insert Indiana Jones Music for no reason cut I feel like it*  
> Anyways! I'll see you guys in the next chapter ;) (Which will hopefully be posted later today)


	3. Acquaintanceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tra la la la la~  
> You explain to the children at the Pokémon Center that you couldn't find the bad guy.  
> But-! Guzman accepted your offer for him to crash at your place.  
> Find out more by reading this chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I would post later today~  
> Now to you guys this might not be long, but it kinda is for me. I've worked my ass off on this and there is still a twinge of writer's block hanging around so.......  
> I think during school I'mma figure out what other shit is gonna happen so please bear with me...  
> Thank you for over 300 hits! I'm so happy ;v;

You run inside the Pokémon Center, panting for breath while strands of (H/C) hair fall out of place. The two children that were waiting came by to help you sit down. "Miss Champion? Did you find Stufful?" the preschooler asked. _Well, shit._ You clearly didn't think of how you were going to explain the situation to them, so you smile nervously at her. "I'm sorry but...I haven't found your Stufful or your Charjabug." you were saddened deeply from their heartbroken faces. "B-but why? You a-are the champion, r-right?" The boy asked. To comfort him, you ruffled his hair. "It's....big people business, so it might take a while..." you stupidly explain. Big people business? More like you were ashamed to tell them that you don't know who the thief is yet. Unless.......an idea struck in your head. "Do you know what the bad guy looked like?" you ask both of them. The little girl took a moment before widening her eyes. "He was kinda tall, and he was wearing this weird outfit!" she replied. The youngster spoke up saying, "Y-yeah! His mouth was c-covered and had a hat. Also there was this letter ' _P_ ' on his outfit!" Wait. "What do you mean, letter ' _P?_ " you question. "It looked like T-Team Skull's logo, but instead of a s-skull, it was a ' _P_ ' on his shirt-thing!" the girl answers. The youngster nodded his head in approval. _Weird......_

You get up, walking towards the door. "Thank you for helping me out, you two. I'll make sure that if I find your Pokémon, I'll bring them to Nurse Joy for her to give them to you." they smile at you and gesture the Alolan goodbye. You return the gesture and exit the Center. Calling Charizard from your Ride Pager, you notice someone running towards you. It turned out to be Guzma, who slowed down to a complete stop in front of you. "Did ya really mean it that I could come over?" he asks, panting for air. He has a backpack singed across his arm, and a somewhat different jacket then what you saw him wear a while ago. "I guess......you have your Pokémon with you, right?" you wonder. He nods, motioning you to the Charizard as if he was rushing. You mount onto the saddle with him in tow, and with a flap of the almighty Pokémon's wings, the both of you fly off into the night.

It was weird to have your 'former enemy' sit behind you as you travel to your home. Wait, scratch that. **INVITING** YOUR ' **FORMER ENEMY** ' TO YOUR HOUSE, seems more fitting. Especially if he is holding _your waist_ to hold on.  You blush from ~~his grip~~ the cold wind hitting your face.  You finally see the large island, and Charizard slowly descends until he reaches the street containing the large apartment complex.  You feed the Charizard a rainbow bean as a thank you, and walk with Guzma through the doors.  Your room

"So you live in Ula'ula?" the white haired male asks you dumping his backpack onto the floor. You nod your head, releasing your Decidueye, Mimikyu, Xurkitree, and Arcanine to roam around the living room. "It's easier for me to get to work that way. I am Alola's Champion, after all," you reply, fetching some sheets from the hallway closet. Your apartment room was huge for a one bed, two bath complex.  Your sitting room was large as well, since it contained a nice cream sectional and two pale blue armchairs.  A nice flat screen tv hung from the wall, with paintings and soft hibiscus flowers hanging from clear pots to add a little pop to the room.  You even had a quiet backyard for your Pokémon to play in since you lived on the bottom floor.

Setting up the sheets on your sectional, Guzma looks around. ".....'s a nice place ya got here," he compliments. You mutter a thanks and toss a comfy pillow you've had at the couch. "You can take out your Pokémon if you want to," you add, watching him release his Ariados and Golisopod. "Watch my Pokémon while I go shower Guzma. And please _don't_ get too riled up...." you groan at the thought of the large mansion in Po Town. With an 'aight,' from the tall man, you walk into your quiet bathroom, and turn on the hot water to escape your stressed reality.

You lather shampoo into your hair, and the smell made you smile.  Lillie has bought you a matching set of your favorite shampoo and conditioner brand as a commemorative gift on becoming champion.  You add the conditioner as well, the coconut and vanilla scents clashed perfectly, softening your hair and leaving it silky and shiny.  You bathe in a similar scent of soap, since you love it when matching scents leave you smelling like paradise.

Drying your wet, (H/C) hair, you hear a crash outside your door. Quickly wrapping a towel around yourself, you open the door to see Golisopod tumbling down the hallway, accidentally crashing into things as he seems very alarmed.   Guzma rushes to calm his partner and collect him.  He runs a hand through his messy hair, obviously stressed out. "Damn!" he grunts.

You noticed a broken vase, knocked over cushions from the sectional, and paintings on the floor but you didn't really care. "What happened, Guzma?  I'm sure it was all an accident," you ask him softly.  You didn't want to upset him by sounding angry, so you keep things quiet and calm.  "Golisopod was all shaken up...all I did was let 'im out," he shakes his head.  "Don't worry, I'll clean it later," you say.  He shakes his head again, looking away from you this time.  "S-sorry for all the mess," he grumbles.  Then it was your turn to shake you head.  "It's fine, really.  He was alarmed, after all," you tell him.  He looks at you, expecting a different response.  "O-oh..." he looks away embarrassingly, causing you to chuckle in response.  You then notice that you're still in just a towel, and you blush a furious pink.  "U-um, you can let him outside if you w-want.  Now if you excuse me, I g-gotta go...y'know," you march to your room, as he notices your almost-nudity.  You didn't see him smirk mischievously as you start to dress in your night garments.  

It was a simple indigo t-shirt with blue to purple pajama pants, which were decorated with small moons everywhere.  You tie your hair up into a simple bun for the night, and enter the sitting room only to find it in order again.  You then see Guzma fixing one of your paintings, and when he notices you, his hands quickly go to his pockets.  "I jus' went to clean up after Golisopod's mess," he says casually.  You smile at him, unprepared for this kind of action.  "Thank you Guzma, I didn't expect this at all," you giggle nervously.  "It's nothin' really, I still have to thank ya for lettin me in y'know," he gives you a tiny smile.  There's some sort of innocence that rings when he smiled...

"Oh!  You can bathe and change clothes if you want," you nod towards the guest bathroom.  Whoever planned this space seems really interesting, as both bathrooms have a shower stall and a bathtub.  He nods and grabs his backpack to change.  You smile, proud at yourself as you leave a note saying that you're sleeping already, prepare his bed and leave pokébeans out on the coffee table.  You head to your room and collapse on your bed.  For some reason, this long day seemed to be more exciting than the others you've had for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, lil Guzma had a bit of a breakdown, eh?  
> Well, you are luckily the person who can calm him down and help figure out the issues he has had growing up with his.......'fantastic' parents. *grumble grumble*  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter my plasma clouds!  
> Comment if you think you know who our mystery thief is :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not think up of a chapter name for this so blah hate me and stuff.  
> Give me some extra hate for not posting this chapter as well.  
> A lot of shit has happened in the past week or two so.........I apologize for neglecting all my readers :(  
> But hey! At least I'm back, right?  
> P.S. I've read a lot of good fanfics that can help me improve.

A soft peck on your forehead stirred you awake. You look up to see Decidueye calmly reminding you that it's time to work today. You turn around on your bed, groaning in annoyance, but you finally got out of bed from your partner pulling your blanket onto the floor, and nearly bringing you down with it. "Good morning to you too," you yawn.

Decidueye glares.

"........Alright, I'm getting up."

You make your bed and wear a white halter dress, accompanied with periwinkle heels, small silver stud earrings, and the slight touch of white eyeshadow scattered from your eyelid to cheekbone, casting a powdered sparkle along your face.

Leaving your bedroom you see last night's mess and a still-sleeping Guzma. You quietly clean up and cook breakfast for your guest, leaving the tray of food on top of the island counter.

You leave a note beside his food, saying:

_'Morning sleepyhead.  I have food made that's on the counter for you.  You can let your Pokémon out in the back as well.  If you need me, just ask one of the Ace Trainers at the entrance of the Pokémon League.   -(Y/N).'_

 

' _There,_ ' you thought.  You leave your extra key beside the note, just to relieve yourself from your 'to be said' insecurities.

 

Collecting your things and your team, you take one more glance at the sleeping gangster and leave with a smile.

 

~Small And Short Timeskip Sponsored By Hiker David~

 

"A good morning to you, Champion (Y/N)!" you were greeted by your mentor, Hala.  You greet him with Alola's traditional wave.  

 

"Good morning, Hala."

 

You see Acerola run up to you.  "Are you ready for more challengers, (Y/N)?" she asks eagerly.  You nod your head.

 

"Of course I am!  It gives me so much anticipation that it makes me feel like a Toxicroak!" you joke.

 

Laughing, Hala checks the time.  "I must say that its time for the League to open now.  We don't want to keep the challengers waiting."

 

You and Acerola nod, preparing yourselves for the day that awaits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAARGH. That went okay.  
> I prrrrromise (insert tongue roll with the 'r's) that I will post tomorrow. I have the future chapter implanted into my head and is ready.  
> So please forgive me with my absence once more, and I will see you tomorrow.
> 
> *in the background*  
> NEBBY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY GET IN THE FUCKING BAG


	5. Quick Author's Note ;p

Hullo my Pokédarlings~

Just wanted to get this thing over with but......................................................forgive me for my absence. Ruddy school testing and preparation for next year has gotten in the way. BUT! I'm not blaming my broken promise on school. It is also greatly my fault for making a promise that I failed to keep and neglecting all my readers out there. I thank for over 1000 hits as well, which sets me now to be more focused on this fan fiction. Next chapter WILL BE AND I AM MAKING SURE OF IT be posted later tonight or early tomorrow morning. If you all forgive me, thank you so much. But if you don't.........well........I'll try harder....okay?

Fan fiction requests are open and I want to see what people would want me to write about. I have watched and is watching many anime shows, catching up on the Walking Dead, play many other games besides Pokémon (duh), is wrapped up on Star Wars (ARMITAGE HUX) fan fictions to give me a good grip on how to write my stories better and such.

PLEASE HANG ON DEAR READERS I AM NOT DEAD! I APOLOGIZE ONCE MORE AND WILL GET THROUGH THIS FANFICTION.


	6. I Will Get Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has currently defended her title so far, and Guzma actually decides to pay a visit......
> 
> Meanwhile our thief has not been caught, and is planning something major
> 
> What is going to happen in today's chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD DAMN THIS LAPTOP. IT EXITED THE BROWSER WHILE I WAS TYPING. FUCKING PISSEDDDDDD *throws a table at Madara just because I can* AND FOR FUCKS SAKE NEBBY GET BACK IN THE BAG OR ELSE I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU ANYMORE POKÉBEANS. GOSH.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. *crash*
> 
> NOT YOU TOO GOLISOPOD WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Let's wrap this up, Decidueye!" you call out to your partner.  He was currently stalking his opponent, which was a male Meowstic.  The psychic type's partner, who happened to be a 12 year old girl, watches in hope.  "keep you ground, Ciel!"  she yells.  Her partner nods, wincing a few moments after.

 

You were aware that her final Pokémon would not make it, due to the type matchups.  However, you finish off the battle by commanding the final move to your Decidueye.

 

"Finish Meowstic off with a Spirit Shackle Decidueye."

 

The moments those words were spoken from your lips, he draws a feather arrow and sets it onto his 'bow'.  Aiming at his weakened enemy, he fuels the arrow with spiritual energy before striking.  The Meowstic fainted before falling to the ground.

 

"Ciel!" she cries out, running towards her fallen partner and cradling him softly.  You summon your partner back into his Pokéball and take out some max revives, before handing them to her.

 

She takes them, but she is silent.

 

"Hey......" you start.  She doesn't stir.

 

"You did very well.  You managed to take out most of my team!" you try to encourage her.  "I bet that if you train even harder, you would become Champion for sure."

 

She finally looks up a you, eyes full of hope.  "Really?" she asks.  You nod, smiling at her.  "Of course!  Your strategy with battling is amazing.  I wish to see more from you."  

 

She smiles.  "I will try my best Miss Champion!" she emphasizes her point by giving you a look of determination.  You help her up and pat her on the shoulders.

 

"That's the spirit."

 

You wave goodbye to her as she cited through the elevator and look up at the sun.  The rays sparkled through the crystalized glass ceiling, creating a soft rainbow glow.  You hear the elevator once more, and instead of a challenger, you see one of the Ace Trainers approach you.

 

"Miss Champion, you have a visitor.  He says that you welcomed him to see you during your shift."

 

~ALERT.  POV CHANGE.  ALERT~

 

It was dark.  Well, the room seemed to be.  What was in the room, however, seemed to a large throne behind a few, with someone occupying it.  "So, she hasn't shown any effort into finding these Pokémon yet?" a rough voice spoke through the silence.  It came from the person on the throne.  They seemed to be speaking to another person, who was kneeling in front of them.  

"No, sire.  She has been occupied with problems of her won so far..." a soft masculine voice replied back.

 

"I see.......do you know what her name is?"

 

"(Y/N), sire....."

 

"(Y/N)........" the person stands up, the light revealing a tall man wearing a dark brown cloak.  He held a staff with an emblem that was scratched out.  His hair was a slightly faded light green, while a red visor covered his right eye.

 

"(Y/N)......."

~ALERT. POV BACK TO READER. ALERT~

 

You blink in surprise.  Guzma actually came to visit?  Holy shit...  You nod to the Ace Trainer.

 

"You may permit him to enter.  He is not required to beat the Elite Four." you tell him.  He nods and goes back down the elevator.  Just after a few moments, you hear the elevator once more, and you see the gangster walk up the stairs.  When he looks up at you, his eyes widen at your apparel.

 

"Damn....." he whistles.  He moves in closer.  "......Ya look nice.." he compliments.  You roll your eyes in half amusement.  "Good morning to you too, Guzma."  you reply, looking up to meet his gaze.  He studies you very closely, which causes you to blush slightly.  Noticing, he smirks, making you more flustered.

 

"Did you do all of this for me?" he teases.  You pout, trying to ignore the heat crawling up to your cheeks.  "Of course not!  Although I have to make my appearance stand out as the Champion of Alola, it does not mean I'm trying to attract you!"

 

He replies with an even bigger smirk.  "Sure.....then how come you're blushing?" he grins at your pink cheeks.

 

"People who just stare at me makes me so damn flustered!"

 

"Oh?  Is that true?"

 

"Yes, Guzma!"

 

"...Well I'm going to stare at you even more."

 

"Guzma what the fu-"

 

"You look cute like that."

 

Silence.  You stare at the gangster with disbelief.  He, Guzma, former leader of Team Skull, just called you cute.  When you meet his silver orbs with your (E/C) ones, he looks away, obviously embarrassed with what he has just said.

 

More silence, until he looks at you again and ruffles your hair.  "Jus' wanted to see you.  I'll see ya later (Y/N)."

And with that he turns around to head back to the elevator.  Still shocked with his confession, you watch him leave with a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This chapter is fairly 'long' I guess. (You're kinda welcome Spoop)  
> Oh and thank you Happylittleaddict for the advice and I hope this is suitable for you so far.  
> Shoutout to theflyinggyarados, because I shall form a clan of Cosmog with you XD  
> ~Important question: Do you guys know who our thief is? The description was fairly accurate to me~  
> ~Comment if you think you know who it is!~  
> But anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll make the next one in less than a week :3  
> Thank you my Pokédarlings~


	7. A/N Update

Hello again! Sadly again I failed to keep my promise about chapter updates. I hate myself for that. I also sprained my ankle. YAY. But I'm also a bit on a writer's block and I would like to know what my beloved readers (You all :3) to give me some ideas and inspiration. I am NEVER neglecting this fanfic until its finished with a good BANG! But that would be LOADS of chapters, won't it? Anyways, I apologize once more, and hope for the best to my ankle and my work. :3


	8. Deep Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI MY LOVELY READERS! I AM BACK AND ALIVE! I was a bit on and off with this chapter because of *ahem* things lol, but I decided that this would work out. But anyways, read my on and off shit thats about to go down :3

"Finally, the day is over!" you sigh in relief. The final challenger has been beaten, and just as the sun set. Packing your things and restoring your Pokémon's health, you walk down to the elevator for your departure. You meet with Hala, Olivia, Acerola, and Kaili by the exit.

"So! How many challengers went home by the Elite Four?" you ask with a smile. "I've had five today! Everyone else seemed to have been training very hard to try to beat you, (Y/N)!" Acerola squeals. "This kahuna only had three. I think I'm getting too old..." Hala jokes, causing everyone to laugh with amusement. "Don't beat yourself down, Hala. Three is an ample amount of challengers to beat in the league. I should know since I've beaten three too," Olivia chuckles. You look at the flying type Elite. "Surprisingly today, I've gotten seven. To be honest the type matchups weren't great...." Kaili sighs. You tilt your head. "Really? That's a bit odd," you ponder. Could it be from a relevance to the thief in Alola? You shake your head, tossing away the idea.

After several different conversations about the League, everyone manages to exit by nightfall. You take the time to call a Ride Pager Charizard for your departure back home. "I'll see you guys after tomorrow; I have errands to attend," you tell them while mounting Charizard. They nod and wave goodbye as you rode off into the night.

The Pokémon dropped you off in front of the apartments, after you tip it with a few patterned PokéBeans. Reaching the door and grabbing your keys, you hear the clattering of pans and the flow of water coming from the sink. Unlocking and entering, you see Guzma washing the dishes. Noticing your arrival, he nods to what seemed like a prepared dinner on the kitchen island. "You alright with loco moco?" he asks. You nod, setting down your things and looking closer to smell the food. "Smells good! To be honest I didn't know you could cook THIS well," you tease, causing him to blush pink with sudden embarrassment. "It ain't like I don't know how to cook," he grumbles. Giggling, you try a bite of the gravy-glazed burger. As a classic Alolan dish, you are mind boggled as the juicy flavor reaches your tongue, causing you to swoon over the taste. Watching you, the gangster flushes a deeper shade of pink over his cheeks. "Do ya like it...?" he asks with slight worry. You stare at him with amazement while you finish your bite. "Are you kidding me? This is the best loco moco that I've ever had!" you exclaim, clearly ecstatic. He beams, proud of himself while you finish your meal. The fried egg was cooked perfectly, and the vegetables set a great balance between the different foods, you noticed. Washing your plate, you smile at him again. "You MUST teach me one day. That meal was just so good!" He chuckles and pats your head. "I'll promise to teach ya at one point," he mumbles with a small smile.

The gesture reminded you of earlier. "You look cute like that." Those words from before makes you blush a light pink. Guzma looks at you with slight confusion. "What's up?" he asks. You look up at him. "When you called me cute earlier when I was flustered today at the League......did you really mean it...?" Your question makes him blush again, and he rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah....and...um......you don't just look cute when you're embarrassed....I mean...." he's actually lost for words, while you wait for him to figure out what he's saying. "......Argh....You're just sexy as fuck..." he groans, making your cheeks heat with surprise. "Ever since you've beaten me when we first met, I was interested with everythin' about ya." he pauses, then continues. "You have really been somethin', even goin' after that kid's Yungoose....." Of course you remembered that. You went to the abandoned town to get the girl's kidnapped Pokémon. To your dismay when you arrived, it was pouring, so you ended up soaking wet. What you hated most was when the (H/C) strands of hair clinging onto your face during the short stroll on top of the roof. You slipped once before freaking out and almost slipped again while scrambling through the broken window. Guzma now meets your gaze, his eyes a foggy silver while hovering his lips to your own. "....And when I saw your wet body and your face all flustered....." his words are breathing onto your lips. "....I got so turned on, that I kept on thinking what I would do to you." And with those words, he lands a passionate kiss to proclaim his love to you. 

Shocked, relieved, and aroused, you manage to melt into the kiss, granting him permission to having a war with your tongue with his for dominance. He grips your ass suddenly, earning himself a moan from you and access to the caves of your mouth. A pause strikes through the heated kiss, and the both of you scramble onto the couch to resume the scene. The gangster lifts up the skirt of your dress high enough to your breasts, revealing your lacy (F/C) lingerie. He growls in approval, while nipping your ear lobe.

"Guzma....." you mewl, only arousing him even more. With a rough 'shush', he removes your dress and swiftly removes your bra. His eyes trail down to your hardened nipples, mouth quivering in excitement. You suppress a moan as he lowers down, his hot breath tickling your skin until he latches his lips to your right breast. His tongue works around your bud, while his hand massages the other breast. A moan finally escapes from your lips as he bites down and pinches you at the same time.

He starts leaving butterfly kisses down your stomach all the way down to your panties. Catching the hem between his teeth, he pulls them down to your knees, while you moan in impatience.

"Please Guzma...." you whimper. He smirks at you while growling in enthusiasm. Before he dips his mouth to the petals of your soaking cunt, a knock from the front door interrupts his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? I hope it was. XD  
> I decided to post this chapter because I recently had a crush on this guy and I haven't really got to confess, but today was my lucky day and I did. Kinda. More like my bitch of a friend told him. And he hasn't told me anything so far. . __ . Anyways cast that aside, I feel like when I was writing I kinda put in my feelings toward it, so I really hope it was good. I will post chapters like these now, so it might be a slight wait. But tbh I kinda felt like the confession from Guzma seemed kinda off. I'll edit it when I know how I should make him confess right.   
> Thank you so much for being my precious readers again. I'm glad that people wish to see more of my writing. :3  
> Ciao~


	9. A/N

Hey guys! I know this is a lame Author's note but you might want to read this...

1\. Summer has started for me. YAY! I know, my school was so fucking late. So now I will have no excuses to not write. 

2\. I'm not sure right now but, I might do another story or two. Vote for one of the choices that I have available, since they have really been on my mind:

\- General Hux|Armitage Hux/Reader (I promise a long story for this one (BRING ON THE SEX TOO) and might ask for a co-author to help me :3)

-Predator|Yautja/Reader (Why not be different and have some alien smut XD)

-Genji/Reader (Might end up being a oneshot because.......it just seems fit )

\- Reaver/Sparrow|Reader (If any of you guys heard of or played the game Fable 2 and/or 3 then you should know this man :3 Or just google him)

\- Commandant/Sparrow|Reader (This was a personal one of mine lmao. In Fable 2 he told me that I had to thank him after he hits me. My mind was like, "Well, I now have a kink for sadistic men-humanoid-experiment-thingies with smooth voices as FUCK. GOD DAMN (unknown author name)!"

3\. I might cut off this story since I'm out of plot right now. BUT, I might not as well. From time to time I will come and update the chapters but it won't be updated in less than two weeks.

ALSO, I MAY TAKE REQUESTS AS LONG AS THE CHARACTER IS FAMILIAR WITH ME. If you do have one, I could write a oneshot or short story about them, but don't take it for granted.

Lastly, if there are no votes or all end up as a complete tie, I will do a General Hux/Reader, since I'm so well prepared for it X3

Thank you for over 2000 hits (if I hadn't said it before) I'm glad everyone enjoyed this story.

I'll see you in the next story or chapter!!!


	10. His Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAA I AM BACK AGAIN WITH THIS STORYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> I have/had to deal with this emo sonuvabitch aka my ex crush because he’s just ughhhhh but I’m trying to be nice .^.
> 
> Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Happylittleaddict so I can give more of a background why our evil little shit of an antagonist is in Alola. I’ve played Ultra Moon and did the RR episode and he still was a piece of shit. Luckily the current Colress was just AAAAAAA HELL YES
> 
> SOMEWHAT OF SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER REGARDING ULTRA SUN AND ULTRA MOON
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

“I want you to keep that wormhole open,” the man orders his grunt. The grunt salutes then walks into another room. 

He runs his fingers through his green-silver hair as his teeth clench in anger. “That damned girl...she dare to RUIN MY PLANS?!” His staff clashes to the floor. “Now, now...you wouldn’t want to lose your temper so easily, would you?” Another man smirks at the stressed king. He angrily looks in front, seeing that vile businessman with his hands in his pocket. 

“And how would you feel if some whore and a traitor ruined your plans once more, Giovanni?!” He roars, standing up just to march very close to the former Team Rocket Boss. 

Giovanni just chuckles, turns away, and shrugs. “Patience is key. She is indeed a very interesting Trainer, I can tell you that,” he replies, walking away slowly.

The grunt returns, almost running into Giovanni. “Sir! The wormhole should now be open for a month,” he salutes the king once more. “Good,” he replies, walking back to his throne. 

The Team Rocket Boss leaves with one more question.

“You said that it takes time to truly give that girl what she deserves. Or am I not hearing things poorly...Ghetsis?”


	11. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I wanted to say that this story will be under construction (technically remade somewhat but) due to the whole plot I was trying to get into my head. It's finalized and ready so updates will be as frequent as possible (although midterms are being mean, I hate to work my ass off to bring up a grade. _**Cryyyyyy)**_

So the chapters may look uneven if you decide to reread, or this is your first time reading this work.  Major apologies, the lightbulb finally struck inside my head on what should the whole story will be about.

 

So!  I'll also delete previous author notes and make sure that my stories are plentiful long, as I expect over maybe...500 or so words in each chapter.  Not characters, but words, so then I can give you much to read about like a good author should.

 

Hang on tight, updated chapter 1 will be updated soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up to this point!
> 
> Sorry if it may look uneven, I'm still trying to get this work in order and chapters are being made at a daily pace
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos everyone gave! I'll do my best!


End file.
